Happy New Year!
by OnceUponAShipper
Summary: Happy 2021! It's New Year's Eve in the Swan-Mills household and Henry's home from college! It's a night Henry doesn't want to forget. One-shot. Mild Swan-Queen, but mostly Henry!


**A/N - **Just a short story for fun. I've been doing a lot of writing late at night, which probably isn't the best, but it's when my ideas come flooding out. p=Please excuse typos. I usually try and fix them as soon as I notice them! Enjoy!

* * *

Henry was home for the holidays. He arrived on Christmas Eve, the day after Emma and Regina's romantic evening. The glow of the previous night still emanated from them, but they didn't let that take away from their son's arrival. Henry's plans were to stay through New Year's Day, just like the year before. Next to birthdays, it was his favorite time to be home; surrounded by his family.

Dani had surprised him with how many words she could fit into a sentence. The more she chattered away, the more Henry told her she'd be the first woman president when she grew up, to which Regina rolled her eyes in amusement. Adulthood for Dani was a long ways away, and Regina didn't need any help thinking that far ahead.

The twins had just begun to talk, and when Henry walked through the door, they both greeted him with a simultaneous "Henny!" As much as he wanted to, Henry couldn't fit all three of his siblings in his arms, but he could if Dani was on his back. Emma couldn't resist the photo opportunity, despite chastisement from Regina for "Encouraging such behavior."

What Henry was looking forward to the most, though, was the New Year party. Every year since she and Emma had been together, Regina threw a big bash at their house and invited all of the relatives. David, Snow, Gold, Belle, and sometimes Red would pack in the living room and squabble the night away in excitement.

He noticed the differences in his mothers' since the last time he'd been home; they were lighter on their feet, more relaxed, more accommodating. A part of him was still angry at fact that Emma hadn't called him when the accident happened. Both women tried to explain why, and eventually Henry let go of it. His moms were alive and well, and that was all that really mattered to him. Though, he made them swear that, if anything like that happened again, they'd call him the moment they had the chance. It was a promise they were happy to make.

Something told Henry that that evening, the last night of 2020, was going to be special; even more so than previous celebrations. He couldn't quite place it, but when he saw his moms together, Henry could _feel_ it. He could genuinely feel the warmth in his veins- the kind that told him he was home.

* * *

In true Regina fashion, and with a little help from Emma, the house was modestly decorated for the event. White candles were set out on empty surfaces with dim flames hovering above them. Emma wanted to put up an eye-catching banner above the fireplace, a request she made every year, but Regina nixed it as always.

Henry set out the food, with extra assistance from Dani. She'd insisted on being included with preparation, and Henry couldn't refuse his little sister. He gave her the very important task of putting out the bowl of dip, which she excitedly accepted. With two hands, Dani walked very slowly to the coffee table and set the ceramic bowl smack-dab in the middle. "Nice job!" Henry commended and offered her a high five.

Regina turned the music on and the mellow tunes of a jazz saxophone hummed through the house. Henry picked Dani up and started dancing with her, while Emma made her move on Regina, who brushed her off with a smile. The twins bounced anxiously in their pen as they watched the rest of their family move freely. As Regina explained, it was really for their own safety: too many glass plates and candles out for young hands. Being three years-old, as she reminded her parents, Dani knew the rules! She didn't have to sit back like Dakota and August!

* * *

The guests started to arrive around nine thirty. Snow and David were the first to turn up, per usual. Snow graced her daughters in a yellow dress, a color that suited her well. She wore a white shawl around her shoulders and topped it all off with beige Uggs. It was, after all, below 20 outside. David complemented his wife's outfit with charcoal pants and a matching vest over a silver shirt; dapper as ever.

"Granmma! Grandpa!" Dani ran up to them with open arms and jumped in David's embrace.

"Hey beautiful," David greeted and rubbed noses with the girl.

Compared to David, Henry felt underdressed. He thought he picked out the perfect get-up: navy blue button down and gray-ish pants. No tie. No vest. No David-like suave.

"You look very handsome," Snow complimented after reading Henry's expression.

Henry felt his cheeks flare and smiled nervously. "Thank grams, you look good, too."

"Come on, give us a hug," Snow gushed, her arms open expectantly. She acted as though she hadn't just seen him the day before at Granny's.

"You know you'll never grow out of this, right?" David teased. As Henry closed the gap between his grandparents and himself, he felt the familiar spirit in Snow and David's arms. "We miss you, Henry," David whispered before letting go.

"I miss you guys, too." Henry's hand reached in his pocket as he took out the watch David had given him. "Look. I use it everyday," he smiled.

"Where's my grandson?" Gold asked from the front door. He had the same tone in his voice that Snow just had; the "It's-been-a-lifetime-since-I've-seen-Henry-but-it 's-only-been-a-day," voice.

"In here," Henry answered.

Gold came limping into the living room with one of his signature suits on. Belle had her arm hooked onto his and beamed at the young man; her dress matched Gold's black clothes. "Well come on, then," Gold beckoned with a wave of his hand. He'd gotten used to showing his affection towards Henry, especially in recent years. Gold never thought he'd miss his grandson so much while he was at college; the string of emotions caught him by surprise. After giving Henry a tight, quick squeeze, he took a step back. "You look just like Bae," he breathed.

Henry's gaze fell to the floor, "Thanks."

"Grandpa Gold!" Dani exclaimed and wriggled out of David's arms. The tiny brunette sprinted to the older man and hugged his legs, aware that his PDA style was different than the Charmings'.

"Careful, with Grandpa Gold, Dani," Henry reminded.

"She's all right. I'm not as old as I look," Gold winked. With his good knee, he bent down and smiled at Dani. "I've got a surprise for you, Dani." Though the two weren't blood related, Dani was family to Gold. He didn't care how, but thanks to Henry, Gold had learned that family was family.

"For me?" Dani asked politely.

"Yes, watch really close now." Gold held his hand in front of Dani and flicked his wrist gently. In a cloud of purple smoke appeared a small stuffed toy in the shape of a mermaid. "For your collection," Gold grinned. He'd seen Dani's horde of stuffed animals only once, but that was enough.

"Thank you!" Dani wowed. She reach out with a steady hand and accepted the gift. Without warning- something she inherited from Emma- Dani wrapped her arms around Gold's neck. "Thanks grandpa Gold!"

Try as he might to deny it, Dani's reaction had warmed Gold's heart. And, though no one would say it, everyone saw it. "Yes, well, enough of that," he said briskly and stood up. "Where are the drinks?"

* * *

By eleven o'clock, everyone who was invited was there. Red was the last to show up. Emma answered the door when her friend rang the doorbell and almost choked on her non-alcoholic beer.

"Em, it's friggin' snowing out here. Are you gonna let me in or what?" Red demanded. She didn't wait for Emma to answer as she welcomed herself inside.

"Now who went all out?" Emma smirked. Red took off her peacoat and revealed the vibrant, red dress she had on. "Red, is that-"

"Yep, my old hood. Snow called in a favor with the Drawfs and viola," Red held her hands out. Her highlighted hair fell over her shoulders perfectly and Emma still didn't understand how Red was single.

"Now the party's started," Emma chuckled. "See that big circle in there?" she nodded to the living room. "Henry's in the middle of that. I have a feeling he needs some help."

"I'm on it," Red nodded. "Ok, people, give the kid some air!" she ordered as she strutted through the doorway. Emma watched and chuckled to herself at her dysfunctional, but awesome family.

* * *

Because it was a holiday, Dani was allowed to stay up for however long she could. The tired little girl made it to 11:13 before crashing on the couch. Everyone paused their conversations long enough to take in the cuteness that was Daniela. The twins had already been put to bed, and their big sister had been determined to outlast them. Her goal had been accomplished.

Once all the kids under 20 were asleep, the adults got the chance to let loose even more. Regina broke out the spiked apple cider, and may or may not have had a glass or two herself. Dialogues lowered to a quiet buzz as they were all mindful of the sleeping children just a floor above them.

Couples migrated towards each other, no matter what they happened to be doing. Snow and David never let go of each other's hand, Belle and Gold sat together on the couch as they talked to Red, and Emma had her arms hugging Regina's waist. Henry and Red were the only ones without dates, but that didn't hinder their fun. They managed to squirm their way into other conversations.

Emma and Regina didn't hold back on the PDA and to his surprise, Henry didn't mind it. Of course, they were his parents, so it was a little uncomfortable. However, his adolescent annoyance had disappeared, and Henry understood the meaning behind his parent's affection.

Just like the night before he left for college, Henry marveled at the fact that they could all be in the same room together. There were no cat fights, no heart ripping-s, and no fireballs. The family had made their peace with one another, and found the ability to come together in a civil manner.

In a way, it was as though Henry were watching his life from the outside. It wasn't a bad thing, though. If anything, Henry enjoyed it. The serenity Henry experienced when observing his family was overwhelming. He no longer had to worry if and when a sword would be drawn onto one another.

When he saw Emma holding Regina, he couldn't help but smile to himself. His moms were happy, and that was all they ever wanted; that was all anyone had ever wanted. Gold and Belle had a nice life together, quiet and uninterrupted. Snow and David had formed a stable relationship with Regina, and vice versa. They'd become the family they were always meant to be.

Nothing but happiness filled the air as Henry took in the scene before him. David laughed at a joke Gold had just made- two things Henry never thought he'd see: A) Gold making a joke, and B) David laughing at it.

The music on the speakers changed, and Red turned it up a couple of volumes. "Guys, this is a classic!" She started dancing to "I Have a Feeling," by the Black Eyed Peas.

Emma couldn't help but laugh at the sight of a gyrating Red in the middle of her living room. "Ok, who gave her booze?"

"Ah, come on, Em! You know you love this song!" Red goaded.

"Wait- does anyone have the time?" Emma asked the group.

Henry took out his lucky watch, "11:52."

Emma's eyes lit up, "Eight minutes until the new year!"

"Then let's make them the best eight minutes of 2020!" Snow proclaimed. She pulled David into the center and started moving along with Red.

"Rumple, let's dance!" Belle elated, her blue eyes already synched to the music.

Caught up in the moment, Gold sighed heavily and stood up. "For you, my dear, anything." Having left his cane on the couch, Gold toddled alongside his wife and they slow danced.

Emma didn't even have to ask Regina, the brunette already knew. "Of course," Regina smiled and took Emma's hand. The two joined the rest of the group and giggled adoringly, lost in each other's smiles.

That just left Henry. He'd join them soon enough, but for a second, he just wanted to cement that image in his mind. They'd had many family gatherings before, and each time felt just as memorable. But this one, something about it, struck Henry as the best party ever. All he needed and wanted was in one household: his family- immediate and extended. He felt the corners of his mouth turn upwards as he watched the different dance routines unfold. Belle and Gold were still slow dancing, Snow and David were breaking out the disco moves, Emma and Regina were doing a mix of dance styles, and Red was still thrashing wildly.

"Get in here, Kid!" Emma called out. "You're missing all the fun!"

Henry took one more moment before jumping into the dance circle. "Ma, what are you doing?" he asked as Emma threw her arms into the air.

"I'm raisin' the roof, Kid, what does it look like?"

Henry snorted, "It looks like you're trying to fight off a wraith."

"Yeah, well, deal with it. What time is it now?" The blonde leaned into her son and looked down at his watch.

"11:59. Thirty seconds left!" Henry announced. The group stopped their wild dancing and Red turned the music down; the impending arrival of another year sobered them. "29... 28... 27," Henry started counting down.

"25... 24... 23...," Red jumped in.

Bell and Gold were next, "22... 21... 20..."

Then Snow and David, "19... 18... 17..."

Emma and Regina counted hand-in-hand, "16... 15...14..."

By then, everyone was doing it. "13... 12... 11... 10... 9... 8... 7... 6." Their voices rose louder and louder with every number. "5... 4... 3... 2... 1!" Cheers erupted through the group and scattered "Happy New Years," were exchanged. All those with significant others shared a kiss at midnight, while Henry and Red hugged each other- followed by hugs from everyone else.

"Happy New Year, Gina!" Emma muffled into Regina's neck.

"Happy New Year, Emma," Regina grinned widely.

"Happy New Year, Kid," Emma said to her son. She and Regina held their arms out like Snow and David had. "Get in here!" They made a Henry sandwich: Henry in the middle with Emma and Regina on the outside.

Between gasps of air, Henry managed to choke out a short, but loving, "Happy New Year, moms."


End file.
